Would it be Incest or Masturbation?
by Levanael
Summary: The brothers and Castiel get pulled into a room where they encounter female versions of themselves from another universe. Hijinks may ensue...


Warnings/Summary: Um, just an idea. It wouldn't leave me alone... It might go a bit farther when I get around to it. I have ideas, I just haven't gotten there yet...

"Dean."

"Damn it, Cas, you have to stop doing that. I could have cut myself."

Cas had appeared behind Dean, startling him enough that he dropped the razor, the clinks loud in the sudden silence of the motel room. Sam's laughter from the other room broke the awkwardness, and Castiel stepped backward out of the bathroom, a slightly sheepish look on his face. "My apologies. I need you two to come with me. Now. The matter is urgent."

"Hold on a second, Cas. What's up?" Sam's slightly concerned voice drifted into the bathroom, and Dean gave up on the rest of his morning ritual. He had been mostly done anyway. Sighing slightly, he followed the angel into the motel room and leaned against a wall, arms crossed over his chest.

"I'm being... called. I am honestly not sure how to explain it. There is this urge to go some place, but I know that I need to bring you with me. I am not sure where it is coming from. For all I know, it may be a trap of some sort. But please... We need to go. Now." Cas's face showed a brief emotion, a frown wrinkling his brow, almost as if he was in pain. "Please."

"Alright dude, hold your horses. We gotta get our stuff." Dean moved around his bed to grab the gun that was hidden under the pillow, tucking it neatly into the back of his jeans. He stooped to grab his duffel, vaguely aware of Sam essentially mirroring his actions, when Castiel's voice interrupted them.

"You won't need all of your things. Come. We are leaving. Now." And just like that, Dean felt the sudden drop in his stomach, and that awkward sickness that usually meant Cas had zapped them somewhere.

"Cas! Chill out, dude. What if we had forgotten something?"

"I'll take you back there when we are finished here..." his voice trailed off as he looked around. They were in a warehouse they had all been in once before. In a small, square building in the center was the Green Room, or at least, what was left of the Green Room after Michael had finished with it. Dean remembered it being essentially empty now. But apparently something was drawing Castiel toward it, because he was approaching the door with quick, sure steps, leaving the brothers behind.

"Cas, wait-" But the angel had already yanked the door open, disappearing into the darkness inside the small building. Dean shrugged at Sam, and quickly followed. They both hesitated for a second outside the door, Dean leaning carefully against the wall, Sam resting his hand on the knob. A quick nod and the door was yanked open, and both brothers rushed into the building.

The Green Room was significantly different from their last visit. The walls were bland now, a light cream color, brown couches sitting against either wall. There was a table with a few chairs in the very center, the wood gleaming with polish. And that was it. Well, not exactly. There was three women standing directly across from them. Two of them looked just as bewildered as the brothers felt, and the third, the third was a little odd. A little familiar. She was shortest of the woman, probably a foot shorter than Sam. Her hair, a dark brown, was cut shorter on one side, maybe an inch and a half, an slightly longer on the other side, bangs falling messily into her eyes. Those eyes were an icy blue, and regarded the brothers with a slight amount of confusion and a large amount of calm. She had on a white button up shirt, a blue tie that was loosened, black slacks, and a tan trench coat. There was a hint of something black on underneath the trench, maybe a vest that was also unbuttoned. Her clothing was all too familiar.

"Sam, that's Cas." Two voices said it at the same time, male and female. Dean snapped his gaze from what looked to be a female Cas to the female that had spoken. She was in the middle of the three woman in terms of height. Her hair was even shorter than the female Cas's, short and spiky all over her head, and was far lighter in color, a brown that was just a few steps away from being considered blonde. Green eyes met his gaze, green mixed with the slightest hints of brown. He knew those eyes. He looked back at them every time he looked into a mirror. She had on a thermal sweatshirt that was loose enough to be comfortable, but tight enough to show that there was a nice body underneath it. Her jeans were worn, torn in a few places, and the boots on her feet looked like they had seen better days. Dean had a slight feeling of vertigo, like the entire world was turning upside down, and jerked his gaze away from her, staring at the ground instead, trying to come to terms with what was happening. Sounds of movement drew his gaze back up.

The two Castiels were circling each other slowly, like cats warily testing each other. They both had almost identical looks of intense concentration, heads canted slightly to the side. Right hands reached slowly forward, but jerked back when finger tips touched, almost as if they had been shocked. Slight frowns flickered across their faces, eerily identical.

"Cas-" again two voices speaking at the same time. This time Sam and the tallest of the women. Longest hair, easily cascading past her shoulders in slightly tousled waves. Essentially the same clothing as the other woman, Dean refused to think of her as him. Her and Sam traded wary looks, and Dean struggled to shrug off the uncomfortable feeling that she was Sam. The female Sam was the one that continued. "Cas, what is going on?"

Both Castiel's answered, and their voices, though separated by an octave or so, were both gravelly, rough.

"I am not sure."


End file.
